UK Series 11
I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! returned for its eleventh series on 13 November 2011. Ant & Dec returned as presenters for the main show, and its spin off show Get Me Out of Here...NOW! returned with new host Laura Whitmore, alongside Russell Kane and Joe Swash as co-presenters. On 3 December 2011, Dougie Poynter was crowned the new King of the Jungle.'I'm a Celeb' runner-up Mark Wright: 'It was an honour to be myself' Daniel Sperling, Digital Spy, 3 December 20119.7m see Dougie Poynter crowned King of the Jungle on 'I'm a Celeb' Liam O'Brien, Digital Spy, 4 December 2011 Ant & Dec announced on the Coming Out show that I'm a Celebrity... would return for its 12th series in 2012. Celebrities The official line-up was confirmed on 8 November 2011. The day before the show started, it was reported that Freddie Starr had not entered the jungle with the other celebrities. On Day 3, DJ Pat Sharp and singer Sinitta were confirmed to be entering the jungle. Model and DJ Emily Scott entered the jungle on Day 5. On 20 November 2011, Neighbours actor Ian Smith joined the jungle to set the camp-mates a series of challenges called "Beat the Bugs" over three days. On 30 November 2011, it was confirmed by ITV that Peter Andre would be returning to camp for one day to set the remaining campmates tasks to win treats. Results and elimination : Indicates that the celebrity was immune from the vote : Indicates that the celebrity received the most votes from the public : Indicates that the celebrity received the fewest votes and was eliminated immediately (no bottom two) : Indicates that the celebrity was in the bottom two in the public vote Voting stats here: Notes In order to win immunity from the first public vote all the celebrities took part in a task called "Beat the Bugs". The losing team from each round would then go to the Sin Bin (located in camp), all the celebrities then had to face a "Bed Bugs" challenge and the team which lost would face the first public vote. All of the celebrities faced the public vote; the bottom two were revealed as Fatima and Pat. The other celebrities were declared safe and on Day 14 both Fatima and Pat faced a bushtucker trial called "Fill Your Face: Extreme". Fatima won the trial and returned to camp, while Pat was sent home. The public were voting for who they wanted to win instead of who they wanted to save. Bushtucker trials The contestants take part in daily trials to earn food : The public vote for who they want to face the trial : The contestants decide who does which trial : The trial is compulsory and neither the public nor celebrities decide who take part Notes The celebrities were split up into two teams, based on how they travelled into the jungle. The winning team would stay in 'Croc Creek', the more luxurious of the two camps in the jungle. The losing team would move into the 'Snake Rock' camp. Freddie was excluded from this trial on medical grounds. As they had yet to join one of the camps, Pat and Sinitta were both ineligible for this trial. As Emily arrived in the jungle after Sinitta had completed her trial, the celebrities were awarded an extra star to help feed an extra body As a new campmate, Emily was ineligible for this trial. Sinitta was excluded from this trial on medical grounds. This trial decided who left camp. The winner (Fatima) returned to camp while the loser (Pat) left the jungle. Celebrity Chest challenges : The celebrities got the question correct : The celebrities got the question wrong '''Bold type' means that contestant won the challenge (episodes 2 to 4) The camps For the first four days of the show, the celebrities were split between two separate camps known as "Croc Creek" and "Snake Rock". The result of the first Bushtucker Trial determined which pre-determined team got to stay in Croc Creek - a larger and slightly more luxurious camp. The original members of each camp were: Croc Creek: Antony, Crissy, Fatima, Lorraine and Mark. Snake Rock: Dougie, Freddie, Jessica-Jane, Stefanie and Willie. After their arrival in the jungle, Pat was sent to join Croc Creek, while Sinitta joined Snake Rock. The two camps merged in the early hours of Day 5, with the residents of Snake Rock relocating to the larger Croc Creek camp. Emily joined the larger Croc Creek camp on Day 5. Episodes Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 After the Jungle Ratings Official ratings are taken from the Broadcasters' Audience Research Board. All viewing figures are in millions and does not include ITV HD. The coming out show is not added into the series average, as it is an extra show shown after the series has ended. Notes # There were no episodes on 15 or 23 November due to live football being shown on ITV # Freddie was absent from the jungle for 2 days after 'The Greasy Spoon' bushtucker trial because of an allergic reaction # On 16 November 2011, Freddie left the jungle due to health reasons # There was no Bushtucker trial in Episode 8 due to the live trial in Episode 7 References External links * * * * * *